because they re drunkno
by sweetysexy
Summary: tentang chanyeol dan sehun yang minum minuman beralkohol tinggi setelah pulang dari top chine music awards
1. Chapter 1

Hunkai fanfiction

.

.

.

Because they re drunk

By sweetysexy

Length chapter

Rate t-m

Pair hunkai chankai

Happy reading..

Hari ini boyband EXO akan menghadiri acara Top Chinese Music Awards yang akan diselenggarakan di Tiongkok. Untuk itu pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus sudah siap-siap menuju bandara Incheon. Beberapa member tampak sudah melakukan packing dan ada juga di antara mereka yang masih bermain-main tapi ada satu member yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya , _maybe,_ dia adalah kai, sang dancing machine exo yang sangat hobi tidur bahkan waktu luangnya saja dia gunakan untuk tidur. Suho, selaku leader melihat sang maknae kedua yang masih belum bangun menyuruh maknae pertama untuk membangunkan sang dancing machine.

"sehun.. kau bangunkan jongin, palli, aku rasa dia masih tertidur." Sehun yang sedang bermain gadgetnya pun terpaksa menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya dan melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh sang leader.

"ne..hyung" sahutnya. Sehunpun berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati kai tersebut. sesampainya di depan pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, sehun langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Cleck…

"kai..yaaa.." panggilnya. Sang dancing machine yang memang masih tertidur pulas tidak menghiraukan sehun sampai sehun duduk berjongkok sejajar dengan kepala kai. Ia kembali memanggilnya, kali ini dengan sedikit goyangan di bahu.

"kai… kai..yaa ayo bangun, kita harus siap-siap ke Tiongkok Kai… " sekali lagi goyangan pada bahu kai sampai sang namja tan tersebut sedikit melenguh dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"euungh…seeehun…"

"ne…ayo bangun kai, kau masih mengantuk..?" sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum melihat expresi manis dari sang dancing machine yang baru bangun.

"eeumm.." sahut kai. Memang sang dancing machine yang di ketahui sexy di atas panggung ini aslinya sangat suka bermanja apalagi pada sang leader yang sudah dianggap ortu ke 2 oleh member exo ini, jadi tidak salah kalau kai terlihat seperti sekarang.

Kai mencoba bangun dan di bantu oleh sehun

"kai… kesadaranmu sudah pulih? Kalau sudah, ayo segera mandi kami semua sudah menunggumu di ruang tengah."

"ne…. hoaam…aku akan segera mandi." Ucap kai yang masih menguap menandakan dirinya masih mengantuk.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"ne.." sehun pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang dancing machine, tapi berhenti ketika akan sampai diluar. Ia berbalik, "kai..kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membantu menggosok punggungmu ketika mandi?"

"eoh.. aniyeo..aku bisa sendiri sehunah.. taka pa-apa gomao"

"baiklah.." ucap sehun pada akhirnya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Jangan ditanya kenapa sehun menawarkan bantuan tersebut karna kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya. Yaa.. sang dancing machine itu mengalami cidera yang mengharuskan ia memakai alat bantu berjalan. Untuk itu, sehun menawarkan bantuan tersebut, bukan karna ia modus semata. Ia ingat ketika ia sedang sakit, kai lah yang selalu membantunya dalam hal apapun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya sehun menawarkan bantuan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua member exo saat ini sudah berada di bandara Incheon menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan menerbangkan mereka, seperti biasa terlihat exo l yang sedang mengabadikan gambar-gambar dari mereka bahkan kadang setiap detiknya mereka abadikan. Dan kai yang memakai kursi roda kali ini membuat perhatian tertuju kepadanya. Banyak yang membicarakan kai, apakah sakit kakinya bertambah? Atau kenapa kai harus memakai kursi roda, apakah dia tidak apa-apa? Dan hal-hal yang lainnya.

.

.

.

1 jam yang lalu mereka sudah sampai di Tiongkok, saat ini mereka sedang berada di Hotel yang telah disewa oleh manager. Tampak beberapa dari mereka yang menghilangkan penat dengan merasakan empuknya king bed. Xiumin, sang member tertua di exo memilih memakan snack yang sempat di belikan oleh manager ketika mereka sampai di Tiongkok tadi, Chanyeol, Sehun sibuk dengan gadgetnya, mungkin untuk mengupload apapun itu di IG nya dan sang dancing machine kai terlihat kelelahan sekali sampai ia tertidur kembali.

Sang manager membuka suara, "baiklah..kalian ada waktu 3 jam untuk istirahat sebelum kalian ke TKP, untuk itu gunakan waktu tersebut sebaiknya-baiknya."

"ne…" smuanya menjawab instruksi tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah saatnya malam penghargaan bagi para artis yang sangat bertalenta di bidangnya, banyak bintang tamu yang hadir di acara tersebut seperti, Kangta, Exo, boyband garapan baru SM, NCT U sampai BOS SM, Lee Soo Man pun hadir di acara tersebut.*maaf aku gak tau siapa aja yang hadir di acara itu,*

Acara tersebut sangat meriah sekali , diawali dengan Red Carpet dari semua bintang tamu, mereka yang ikut bernyanyi dan membawa piala bergengsi tersebut sampai sorakan fans yang menghiasi membuat acara itu semakin complete. Exo membawakan lagu call me baby dan love me right dan membawa 4 piala.

Di tengah acara, entah kenapa sang dancing machine mendadak menjadi lapar, sampai-sampai ia mengucapkannya pada chanyeol dan sehun yang sedang duduk dekat denganya tersebut.

"hunnah..aku lapar sekali, kapan acaranya selesai?"

"sabar..kai,, sebentar lagi acara akan selesai, kau bersabarlah dulu." Kai hanya gigit bibir mendengar jawaban sehun tersebut. chanyeol yang melihat kai pun bertanya padanya

"kenapa kai yaa? Kau taka pa-apa, kakimu sakit?"

"aniyeo hyung,, perutku lapar."

"nee?" chanyeol tidak mendengar jelas suara kai sampai membuatnya bertanya kembali

"baegoppa,,," ucap kai dengan memelas

"eoh..sabarlah.. setelah ini kita langsung mencari makan malam."

"ne..hyung.." angguk kai pada akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah setegah jam akhirnya acara itupun selesai, kai sangat senang karna sebentar lagi ia akan mengisi perutnya yang sudah memanggil dari tadi. Mereka pergi hanya berlima dengan manager, yang lain sudah lebih dulu pulang karena ingin istirahat.

Chanyeol,sehun,kai,chen dan satu manager itulah yang pergi. Mereka mencari tempat makan yang enak dan mengenyangkan perut dan juga yang menyediakan minuman alcohol seperti wine, karena chanyeol ingin meminumnya.

Merekapun menemukan tempat tersebut dan memulai memesan makanan dan kemudian memakannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai memakan..

"ayolah.. apa kalian tak ingin mencobanya? Kalian tahu ketika cairan itu memenuhi kerongkongan kalian, kalian akan meresakan nikmat yang tiada tara." Ucap chanyeol memprovokasi supaya yang lainnya juga ikut meminum wine.

"tidak hyung,, aku tidak mau mencobanya." Sahut kai

"waee? Hanya sekali apa salahnya? Kau sehun? Tidak mau mencoba?" chanyeol bertanya pada sehun yang ada di sampingnya

"eumm..gurae,,aku akan coba."

"okay…yehet." Chanyeol pun memanggil pelayan untuk mengantarkan minuman tersebut.

Sementara itu chen hanya mengejek mereka.."aisssh..kalian ini,, jangan terlalu terhanyut dalam hal tersebut, mentang-mentang kalian sudah dewasa."

"wae..jongdae? santai saja." Jawab chanyeol.

.

.

Pesanan datang, ,mereka membuka botol tersebut dan menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam gelas kecil.

Satu tegukk…

"aaaaakh…. Rasanya sangat panas di tenggorokan ku hyung."

"itu karna kau belum terbiasa sehunnna.. ayo coba lagi" satu tuangan lagi ke dalam gelas kecil tersebut. sampai ke tuangan yeng sekian mereka meminumnya secara bergantian dan membuat wajah mereka saat ini sudah merah.

"sudah hyung, sehunnah..nanti kalian mabuk" kai merebut gelas yang akan di minum oleh sehun dan chanyeol.

"wae..kaiaah? ayolah taka pa-apa..eumm?" okay kai melihat mereka sudah mulai tidak normal akibat minuman tersebut dan akhirnya ia dan chen mengajak mereka pulang.

Beberapa dari fans yang memang sudah mengintaipun sempat mengabadikan gambar dari chanyeol dan sehun dan menyebarkannya di internet.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel, chanyeol dan sehun terus meracau tidak jelas dari tadi, terlebih sehun yang memang sudah sangat mabuk berat.

Chen dan manager terpaksa membopong mereka berdua memasuki kamar setelah itu mereka pergi tidur meninggalkan mereka yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur sedangkan kai ia saat ini sedang di kamar mandi kamar tersebut sedang mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"haiissh..apa kataku kalian pasti akan mabuk, akhirnya kalian menyusahkan kami kan?" kai bermonolog sendiri dengan bayangan di cermin wastafel. Kai selesai menggosok gigi dan keluar untuk pergi tidur tapi ketika akan keluar ia di kejutkan oleh sehun.

"sehun kau mau kemana? Ayo kembali tidur."

"euum… kai… yaa sexyhae.. eummh.." kai langsung shock melihat sosok sehun yang aneh dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"sehuun..kau tak apaa-apa? Sehun heei.." selangkah demi selangkah ia mundur ke belakang menjauhi sehun yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya

"heei..sehun..sehun..sadarlah." "akkh… appo sial… kakiku sakit sekali, sehun akkh…" kai kembali meringis ketika kakinya itu terasa sakit

"kai—yaa yeppo.. eumh.."

"sehun..kau mabuk sehun sadarlah" brugh.. kai tak dapat kemana-mana lagi,punggungnya sudah bertubrukan dengan dinding kamar mandi. Sehun sudah memenjarakannya.

"sehun ku mohon… sadarlah.."

Chuuu.. sehun memonyongkan bibirnya siap-siap mencium kai..

Sreet..

Kai berpindah tempat, menghindar dari ciuman sehun.

"kau nakal huh..?" okay sehun memang sudah sangat mabuk entah apa yang ia lihat kai sekarang ini, dia seakan menerkam kai

Greb…

"sehun..akkh… sadarlah sehun" kai meronta-ronta dalam pelukan sehun. Sehun memeluk erat dari belakang dengan tangan kanan memeluk erat pinggang kai dan tangan kiri memeluk erat bahu sang namja tan.

"aigoo..kenapa kau manis sekali eum? Mumumu…" sehun sibuk menelusuri tengkuk dan telinga kai dan juga sekali –sekali mengecupnya

"euughh..sadarlah sehun… euumm…aku rekan se grup mu aku laki-laki hun,sadarlah euughh…."

"laki-laki? Semanis ini laki-laki? Chuuupp…"

"aahhh" sehun mengecup kuat rahang tersebut.

"lepaskan aku… sehun"

"nee.. .cup.. .." sehun sibuk mengecup tengkuk kai membuat kai risih olehnya.

"seehunnn…"

"diamlah… orang lain akan mendengar kita. Chuup.. kau mau aku mencium bibirmu?

"andwaee.."

"hhhuup…. Mmuu..

.

.

Other side

" aiiisssh…kenapa berisik sekali?" Chanyeol yang terbangun karena suara tersebut terpaksa mencari sumber suara.

Cecleck..

Chanyeol langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan sehun dan kai yang sedang bercumbu, hunkai yang sedan berciuman panas itu langung membuatnya turn on, ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah hunkai.

"aigoo..kau menikmati makanan lezat hanya sendiri hunah.. ayo berbagi denganku..

Sreeet brugh…

Kai langsung terhimpit di atara dua badan kekar sehun dan chanyeol…

Chanyeol mengimpit mereka berdua sehingga kai teperangkap dalam dua namja tersebut

"akkhh…. Kakiku…, chanyeol hyung… hyung andwae.. andwae.."

"sadar hyung tolong aku…" chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan kai, ia ikutan mencumbu leher sang namja tan, sehingga kai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia sibuk melenguh maupun mendesah nikmat oleh perbuatan chanyeol. Sehun yang mencumbu tengkuknya, chanyeol yang mencumbu lehernya, lengkap sudah,, tenaganya seakan tersedot habis dan dirinya melemas dengan sendirinya hanya sibuk mendesah.

Kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi, ia akan terjatuh kalau sehun tidak memeluk dan memegang erat tubuhnya..

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC kok hehe.. ayo di review smuanya…

Maaf belum bisa melanjutkan ff yang lain tapi aku insyaallah akan melanjuti ketika akhir liburan semester.

Keep waiting y guys..

Di review yang bnyak y gus

Anyeong….


	2. Chapter 2

Hunkai fanfiction

.

.

.

Because they re drunk

By sweetysexy

Length chapter

Rate t-m

Pair hunkai chankai

Happy reading..

Sebelumnya….

"sadar hyung tolong aku…" chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan kai, ia ikutan mencumbu leher sang namja tan, sehingga kai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia sibuk melenguh maupun mendesah nikmat oleh perbuatan chanyeol. Sehun yang mencumbu tengkuknya, chanyeol yang mencumbu lehernya, lengkap sudah,, tenaganya seakan tersedot habis dan dirinya melemas dengan sendirinya hanya sibuk mendesah.

Kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi, ia akan terjatuh kalau sehun tidak memeluk dan memegang erat tubuhnya..

Greb…

"baby kau kelelahan eum? " sehun bersuara menghembuskan nafas di telinga kai,membuat sang namja tan merintih kegelian belum lagi chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menjelajahi lehernya.

"hhmmhhaah..hhaah.. sadar-eungh lah hun..aku mohon.. mmh haah.." kepala kai terkulai lemas di bahu sehun,tak kuasa menghindari cumbuan chanyeol di lehernya.

"hyunghh… mmhh.. hhenti khaa akkh..…" chanyeol mengigit keras leher kai sehingga kai sedikit berteriak olehnya.

" aaakh..sakiit hyung.."

"diamlah kai yaa.. kau mau aku menyumpal bibir sexymu dengan bibirku sendiri?"

"ahn-niyeo.."

"ya tuhaan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dosa apa aku sampai rekan segrupku sendiri melecehkanku seperti ini, buatlah mereka sadar, aku mohoon.." batin kai berucap.

Chuu..

Mmmphh..

mm..

sepertinya chanyeol tidak membuktikan perkataannya sendiri, dia malah mencium kai ketika kai sudah diam.

Cpk..cpk..mmh..

Bunyi kecipak mulut itu menandakan chanyeol sepertinya memonopoli mulut kai.

….

Bruuuugghhh…..

Seketika chanyeol jatuh terduduk dan ciuman itu terlepas

"kenapa kau menciumnya hyung? Bibir ini hanya milikku, jangan pernah mengambil **milik** oh sehun" ucap sehun setelah mendorong keras bahu chanyeol ketika ia melihat chanyeol mencium bibir kai.

"baby…" sehun membalikkan badan kai menjadi berhadapan denganya setelah itu memeluk erat badan tersebut. kai? Jangan tanyakan dia, karna saat ini dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga,tubuhnya melemas apalagi kakinya yang sangat terasa sakit.

…

"bibirnya sangat sexy sehunnah. Aku tak tahan…"

"no… kau tak boleh menciumnya.." kemudian sehun langsung menggendong bridal kai dan membawanya menuju ranjang. Pelan..pelan sehun membaringkan pemuda itu setelah itu dia ikut berbaring di tempat itu dan merangkul badan kai.

Chapter 2….

"seeehuuun…?"

"nee.. baby..?"

"sadarlah…aku mohon…"

"aku sudah sadar baby, aku tidak mabuk."

"tap… mmmphh…"

Sama saja tidak chanyeol tidak sehun, mereka sama-sama bajingannya. Apakah sebegitu parahnya pengaruh alcohol tadi sampai ia tidak sadar atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat ini.

Buugh..buuugh…. buugh… kai memukul punggung itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia masih punya supaya sehun sadar atau menghentikan ciuman itu.

"sehh…mmph.."

Seseorang tolong kai, siapapun itu..

…..

Other side..

"euugh.." tampak seorang namja bermata belo melenguh dan tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia melihat jam di nakas yang terletak di sampingnya.

"jam 02.00 am?" batinnya hooaam… "apakah mereka sudah pulang?" ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat rekan se grupnya itu sudah pulang, berarti kai juga sudah pulang, batinnya.

Ia pun melangkah menuju ke luar, mengecek atau hanya memastikan pemuda yang di khawatirkannya itu sudah tertidur pulas atau malah tidak bisa terlelap karena kakinya sakit. Biasanya kalau aktivitas mereka lumayan lama, pasti sang namja selalu mengeluhkan sakit kakinya, untuk itu namja tersebut memastikan kai di kamarnya.

….

Euughh…mmmh….

Hyuuuung….. tolong aku….siapapun itu toloooong… hiks..hiks…

"eung? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang minta tolong? Halusinasiku saja atau benar-benar nyata?"

Hyuuungg…

Suara itu semakin terdengar dari kamar di depannya, dio-namja bermata belo- langsung memastikan suara itu dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

…..

Cleck….

"ASTAAGAAAA…. " seketika dio membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini, kai yang dicumbu atau lebih tepatnya seperti akan di perkosa oleh sehun dan chanyeol.

"YYYAAAKKKK… " tak peduli suara vocal dio yang membahana itu akan membangunkan penghuni kamar hotel tersebut, yang jelas ia hanya melihatkan kemarahannya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"suho hyung…. Minseok hyung… ayo kalian semuanya banguuuun… liat…..apa yang telah terjadi di sini…"

Member yang mendengar teriakan dio pun langsung bangun satu persatu.

"aisssh... ige mwoyaaa..? berisiiiikkk… "baekhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu di iringi suho dan xiumin…

….

Plak….. buughh….buggh….plak..buughhn…

Berbagai cara di lakukan oleh dio supaya menyadarkan 2 namja yang mengapit tubuh kai dari kiri dan kanan.

"akkh..akkkh… hyung…. Kyungsoo… sakit apa yang kau lakukan? Ucap mereka serentak menghentikan aktivitas mencumbu sang dancing machine.

"hhaahh..terima kasih tuhaan.. haaah…haaah…" ucap kai dalam hatinya sambil terengah

..

"kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan.. HUH?"

"kamiii….? Aku hanya bercinta dengan kekasihku hyung? Ucap sehun dengan polosnya

"aku juga.."

"yyakkk…babo…." Plak…plakkk.. satu tamparan melayang di pipi sehun dan chanyeol.

….

"ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya member yang berbondong-bondong menuju tkp.

"omoo… kaai? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya baekhyun melihat penampilan kai yang acak-acakan saat ini.

"asal kalian tahu saja, dua mahluk ini mencoba untuk memperkosa kai." Ucap dio tegas.

"MWOOOOO?" koor member serempak.

"apa maksudmu kyungsoo?" Tanya sang leader

"iya hyung… mere-" ucapan dio terhenti oleh chen

"tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada kejanggalan di sini" semua member menoleh ke arah chen yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kejanggalan APA? Tidak ada kejanggalan di sini, kau bisa lihat sendiri keadaan kai saat ini hyung." Bela dio

Tunggu dulu kyungsoo yaa— begini…." chen menjelaskan…. "tadi setelah kami pulang makan malam. Sehun dan chanyeol memang sedang mabuk.. aku rasa dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar hyung, tidak mungkin kan hyung, mereka bercumbu sesame pria"

"aniyeoo..kami tidak mabuk chenaah.. kami hanya bermain dengan kekasih kami." Ucap chanyeol mendekati kai kembali.

Plaak.. xiumin memukul kepala chanyeol yang akan mendekati kai kembali.

"bagaimana kyungsoo? Kau lihat sendiri? Ucapan mereka saja tidak waras"

"huh.." dio mendemgus sebal.

"sudah…sudah sebaiknya kalian kembali tidur..besok kita harus sudah berangkat ke korea." Suruh suho sebagai sang leader.

"ne..hyung.." ujar mereka sebagian.

"chen… baekhyun… tolong kalian bantu bawa kai ke kamarku, agar dia merasa nyaman di sana."

"jangan hyung…biar kai aku yang membawanya ke kamar ku sendiri." Sela dio merasa tak suka.

"waeeee.. dio-ah? Tempat tidurmu lebih kecil dari tempat tidur, mau kau letakkan dimana dia?"

"biar aku yang mengalah, biar aku tidur di lantai, dia di atas tempat tidur. " kai yang mendengar dio mengatakan itu langsung menolak

"tidak usah hyung.. biar aku tidur di kamar suho hyung."

"tapi kai-ya.." "tak apa apa hyung, kau kembalilah tidur."

Dio memang salah satu member yang sangat perhatian pada kai, kai pun juga selalu suka bermanja-manja dengan dio, itulah yang membuat kedekatan mereka lebih tampak.

.

.

Kai pun dibantu oleh chen, dio dan baekhyun untuk diantar ke kamar suho, sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mengatur posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dan menghilangkan rasa penat maupun sakit di kakinya yang sepertinya bertambah, akibat aksi sehun dan chanyeol tadi.

Kai benar-benar kesal pada mereka berdua, tak habis pikir dengan dua rekan segrupnya itu. dia pun juga kehilangan kekuatan lelakinya begitu saja, tanpa melawan dan mencegah aksi dua orang itu. tapi dia bisa apa kalau sakit di kakinya mendera begitu saja tanpa peringatan di tambah fisiknya di cumbu oleh orang. Apa daya?!

Besok.. kai benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa pada mereka berdua. Marah? Mendiamkannya? Tidak mengannggap mereka se grup lagi? Tidak-tidak… kai bukan orang seperti itu. ia adalh orang yang baik, yang mau memaafkan kesalahan orang tanpa memikirkannya diri sendiri. Jadi, dia harus apa?

Ngomong-ngomong soal sehun dan chanyeol? Kalian tahu mereka sedang apa?

….

…..

…

Ggrrrh….gggrrrhh… zZzZzzZzZZz….

T-I-D-U-R… yaa.. mereka dengan tampang tidak berdosanya tertidur setelah perdebatan para member tadi. Ck… benar-benar..

.

.

.

Esoknya…

"eunghh… ng.." seseorang terbangun dan mencoba untuk duduk. Tapi.. "aakkh..ah kepalaku…. Apppoo.. aah.." sehun langsung memegang kepalanya yang sedang terasa sakit.

"apa yang aku lakukan kemarin" *mencoba mengingat…

 _…_

 _Kau sehun mau mencobanya?_

 _Sudah sehun chanyeol hyung..nanti kalian mabuk.._

 _Waaeee eumm?_

 _Kai-ya sexy hae.._

 _Aakh mmh sadar sehun ah sadar.._

 _Hyung… kakiku sakit…_

 _.._

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan sehun kembali memutar kejadian tidak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi, yang ia ingat ia meminum wine dengan chanyeol berkali-kali sampai ia mungkin mabuk? Dan setelah itu apa yang ia dan kai lakukan? Sehun tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu, sehun lebih memilih masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol? Dia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya sekarang.

…

.

.

.

"bagaimana suho? Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya sang manager

"sudah hyung.. "

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Mereka pun pergi menuju bandara untuk kembali ke korea.

…..

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan jongin, ia merasa kai dari tadi cuek tidak mau berbicara dengannya, apakah dia masih kelelahan atau kenapa? Kenapa kai menolaknya ketika ia ingin membantu untuk mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki oleh kai. Dia juga hanya merespons ucapan sehun apa adanya. Entah apa yang terjadi? Yang jelas sehun ingin bertanya pada kai ketika sampai di korea nanti.

.

.

.

At seoul…

Mereka sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu dan juga sudah berada di dorm, semuanya melepaskan lelah mereka. Termasuk jongin yang saat ini sudah tidur. Sehun yang berniat akan berbicara pun terpaksa di tunda sampai kai sudah bangun.

"hyuuung…" sehun memanggil chanyeol yang sibuk bermain gadget.

"wae…? " "kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kai? Kenapa dia hanya diam dari tadi? Dia juga hanya sedikit merespos ucapanku?" Tanya sehun.

Chanyeol mematikan gadgetnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sehun.

"tidak hanya kau.. sehunnah…aku juga begitu, dia malah terkesan tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

"kau merasa ada yang salah? Kita melakukan kesalahan?"

"entahlah… anehnya pada member lain dia sangat manis, kenapa pada kita dia cuek?"

"aku rasa kita sudah membuat kesalahan."

"kesalahan apa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung?!"

….

"kalian mau tahu apa kesalahan kalian?" Tanya dio yang dari tadi ikut mendengar pembiacaraan mereka.

"kamjakiyaa.. aahh.. hyung kau mengejutkanku." Ucap sehun pada dio yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"apa maksudmu kyungsooah..?" Tanya chanyeol

"kalian tahu.. kemaren malam kalian baru saja akan memperkosa kai jika aku tidak datang?"

"MWWOOOOOOOO?" koor sechan.

"kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian lihat sendiri leher dan tengkuk kai yang penuh dengan kissmark kalian" ujar dio penuh penekanan.

"ap-apaa bagimana bisa dioyah?"

"benar hyung…?"

"kalian BABO... tidak mengingat sama sekali, pulang dengan keadaan mabuk karena minum alcohol tinngi kemudian menyusahkan chen hyung dan manager, setelah itu kalian dengan santainya mencumbu kai." Dio menjelaskan panjang lebar sehingga sehun dan chanyeol kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam.

2 menit ….

3 menit…

Li-ma ..

"MMM-MMWWWO? JINJJAAA.. ANDWAEEEEEEE…" sehun dan chanyeol pun berteriak keras..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi, maaf sebelumya kalau garing. Untuk yang nanya mereka threesome dan bakal rate m... jujur awalnya aku gak kepikiran jadikan ff ini threesome, chanyeol hanya sebagai tokoh yang ikut mencumbu kai karna dia juga mabuk bersama sehun, kebetulan mereka sekamar dan chan melihat itu semua.. jadi yaa begitulah.

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian semua, utuk rate insyaallah aku akan menaikannya.. #gueketetahuanmesum tapi gak M loh wkwkwk

Terus untuk chapternya juga ga bnyak palingan hanya 4 atau 5 chap. Ok sekial dulu cuap-cuap dari saya. Mohon reviewnya biar saya lebih bersemangat melanjutkannya.

Anyeong... gomawo guyss...


End file.
